La crisis del pepino
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: ¿cómo se tomaron la crisis del pepino los personajes de Hetalia? Este suceso ocurrido en 2011 explicado desde el punto de vista de Antonio Fernandez


**(NA: yo sigo sin haber visto demasiado Hetalia, pero recayendo en hechos históricos XD me da por escribirle a mi Onee-chan otro fic de estos. Creo que no hay OoC por lo poco que se del fandom y hay un poco de critica personal cabe decir.)**

La gran crisis que asolaba a Europa había afectado terriblemente a España, ahora China amenazaba con ser una potencia líder.

‒ ¡Nosotros nunca le hemos gustado a China!‒ lloriqueaba Antonio sobre el regazo de Lovino.‒ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿! Qué vamos a hacer!

‒ Estúpido bastardo ¿Que charlas?- Lovino miraba escéptico a España, sabia que estaba afectado por la crisis financiera pero también pensaba que su amigo lloriqueaba demasiado.‒ tienes tantos turistas chinos en Barcelona como en Sevilla y tus productos agrícolas son consumidos en todo el mundo…

Las palabras de Lovino no aminoraban el llanto de Antonio, quien aun angustiado se dedicó a pasear pos sus tierras observando sus cultivos, había habido una época ya lejana en que aquellas tierras habían sido ricas y su casa había sido el imperio donde no se ponía el sol. Lejanos ya eran esos días grandes en los que Antonio reía a la luz de las antorchas degustando los mejores majares jamás conocidos en el mundo. España había perdido su imperio hacia mucho pero a pesar de no poder volver a esa época lejana.

Cuando parecía que las cosas podían ir a mejor la burbuja inmobiliaria había petado en las narices de Antonio produciendo tantos quebraderos de cabeza, que ahora solo le quedaban sus rojos tomates, aquellos pepinos de primerísima cualidad y las papas. Ya lo decían, ya, que cuando Dios cierra una puerta también abre una ventana.

Antonio estaba casi animado, tenia cualidades de sobra para sacar adelante su tierra y casi como inspirado por lo que _el viento se llevó_ se dijo ‒ Este país va a salir adelante.

Unos días mas tarde ocurrió el incidente que deprimiría de nuevo a nuestro querido Antonio, todo se inició con lo que se suponía una visita de cortesía por parte de Ludwig.

‒ ¡Hola! Buenos días Ludwig ‒ dijo Antonio emocionado, pues en tiempos de crisis los países mas estables siempre eran bien recibidos, acaso Alemania se planteaba ayudar gratuitamente a su compañero de la Unión Europea.

‒Buenos días Antonio me manda mi jefe.‒ dijo el alemán.‒ Tienes que venir conmigo, hay un asunto importante que debemos tratar.

La cara de España mostraba horror, no quería llevarse otra reprimenda por la inutilidad de sus jefes, el hacia cuanto podía para sobrevivir, aunque no sin antes tomarse unas tapitas leyendo el marca claro. Aun así Antonio tomó una cesta con hortalizas y con una sonrisa en su cara viajó con Ludwig a su morada para tratar esos serios temas.

Al llegar, Antonio entregó la cesta de hortalizas a Ludwig quien inmediatamente la dejó en la cocina e invitó al español a tomar unas cervezas.

El tema a tratar era delicado, Ludwig lo sabía y quería preparar a Antonio para las duras palabras que debía decirle, el alemán trató con amabilidad a su compañero hasta la hora de comer, sentía incomodidad por ser el él quien debía notificarle el funesto suceso.

Ya habían empezado a comer en el elegante salón comedor de la casa Alemana, cuando Gilbert apareció.

‒ ¡Que pasa West! ‒ dijo Prusia al entrar por la puerta. Mientras se sentaba en la larga mesa se percató en el moreno español.‒ y tú… ¿Qué pintas aquí?

‒ Hermano, Antonio está aquí para tratar unos asuntos de estado.‒ dijo Ludwig mientras Antonio se sonrojaba incomodo por las palabras del prusiano. Gilbert se sentó en su silla y miró su plato de ensalada, le encantaba la buena ensalada.

‒ Hum…‒ tomando su tenedor mientras pinchaba un trozo de pepino que llevó a su boca, Gilbert miró de reojo a Antonio y dijo ‒ Estas hortalizas si que están buenas, son de nuestro invernadero ¿verdad?

‒No, ‒ contestó Ludwig llevándose un trozo de tomate a la boca.‒ de hecho las ha traído nuestro invitado.

En ese momento Gilbert escupió todo lo que tenia en la boca de modo impulsivo.‒¡QUEE! ¿¡Y tú te las comes tan tranquilo! ¡Antonio quiere envenenarnos y tú le dejas!

El español observaba la escena perplejo, él no trataba de envenenar a nadie y no comprendía el aspecto tan extraño que tomaba la situación. Gilbert señaló con el dedo índice a Antonio de un modo acusador.

‒ ¡Que sepas, que ya le he dicho a todos los miembros de la unión europea que tus pepinos están envenenados ¡‒ al oír eso Antonio palideció.

‒ Tranquilo hermano, estas hortalizas ya han sido analizadas‒ dijo tranquilamente Ludwig.‒ de hecho, ‒Ludwig se dirigió en ese momento al español. ‒ este era el tema a tratar, unos ciudadanos alemanes han sido infectados con una bacteria llamada _Escherichia coli_ al parecer por unas hortalizas de origen español, pero aún seguimos haciendo investigaciones.

‒ P-pe-pero eso es imposible ‒ balbuceó Antonio terriblemente afectado por la noticia.‒ no mandaríamos productos en mal estado. ¡Nunca se permitirán tal cosa en mi país!

‒ Creemos también en la posibilidad de que dichos pepinos fueran consumidos en España.‒ dijo Ludwig intentando sonar relajado pues el tema le preocupaba especialmente ‒ los ciudadanos infectados de hecho pasaron algunos días en España antes de mostrar síntomas graves, pero si duda como ya he dicho seguiremos investigando, opino que deberías volver a tu país e investigar desde allí lo ocurrido.

Todo aquel tema hacia a Antonio sentirse muy mal, sentía ganas de llorar, llamó a Lovino pero este no le hizo ni caso, se limitó a decirle que el también tenia problemas, que si la mafia en Nápoles esto, que si el Vaticano le tocaba la moral, que si Berlusconi lo otro y todo el tema de la deuda publica, incluso insinuó que un problema de unos estúpidos pepinos no era nada en comparación con los problemas que el y Feliciano tenían que solucionar.

Pensó en llamar a otros amigos, pero no quiso molestarlos, la situación mundial ya era un caos de por si y tenia el deber de ponerse a investigar, pues le parecía muy sospechoso que su tierra diese pepinos infectados.

Antonio volvió a España con cara de pocos amigos y agobiado por la que se le venia encima, a pesar de que no se supiese a ciencia cierta que los pepinos españoles fueran los portadores de la bacteria esa, gracias a Gilbert, ahora todos creían que así era y su fantástico negocio como granero de Europa como había sido en otras ocasiones se iba por la ventana, la ventana que se había abierto al cerrársele las puertas con la crisis mundial claro.

Pasaron los días y la bacteria empezó a cobrase victimas mortales. Tras analizar todas las plantaciones de pepino de España, Antonio no había encontrado ninguna hortaliza infectada con la dichosa bacteria. Cabe decir que no se compraban pepinos españoles en ningún punto de Europa y la agricultura española se iba a tomar por culo. Sí, así mismo lo dijo Antonio cuando la ira se enredó con la tristeza y la desazón que la situación le producía.

Finalmente España fue a la casa alemana para conocer como evolucionaba la investigación allí llevada acabo.

‒ Buenos días Ludwig.‒ dijo Antonio al entrar en el laboratorio del alemán.‒ ¿Cómo prosigue tu investigación? Por mi parte puedo decir que no he encontrado nada de nada.

‒ El trabajo sigue su curso.‒ dijo Ludwig sin levantar la vista de un potente microscopio eléctrico. En ese instante Gilbert entró corriendo al laboratorio.

‒ ¿Que hace este aquí? ‒ dijo Prusia sin mirar a su hermano y con tono amenazador hacia el español.‒ Me incordia tu presencia.

Gilbert agarró la oreja de Antonio y tiró de ella, el español gimió y al oír esto, Gilbert le pegó una colleja. Antonio miró a su viejo amigo y se preguntaba ¿Por qué se había degradado así su relación? Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para preguntar nada Gilbert saltó sobre el y le atestó una patada al español, seguido de un cabezazo y finalmente lo remató con un codazo. Vamos que lo dejó tendido en el suelo incapaz tan siquiera de quejarse.

‒ ¡Que Antonio! ¿Te han gustado los truquillos de lucha libre que me ha enseñado Alfred?‒ dijo Gilbert con chulería.‒ ¡Tengo más eh!

Mientras Gilbert continuaba dándole mamporros al pobre de Antonio, al fondo de la habitación Ludwig empezó a ponerse rojo de vergüenza. Ludwig se levantó del taburete y tras sacar las muestras del microscopio y dejarlas en una mesa cercana se arrimó a su hermano.

‒ Hermano para de golpearle.‒ dijo Ludwig en un susurro.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy rojo West‒ dijo Gilbert que miraba ahora a su hermano, mientras Antonio se retorcía en el suelo.‒ ¿tienes fiebre?

Ludwig susurro al oído de su hermano lo más bajo que pudo lo que había ocurrido. Al parecer la bacteria que había afectado a tantos ciudadanos alemanes procedía de una plantación alemana de soja. Ludwig pidió disculpas a Antonio, para Gilbert la cosa era algo más complicada y se limitó a susurrar un "perdona". Antonio lloraba, siempre le tocaba lo malo a él, sin contar algunos triunfos sin mucha importancia el español sentía que no había dado pie con bola casi desde la edad media, pues el mundial de futbol de Sudáfrica no contaba mucho, a pesar del paralelismo de la frase.

Y a partir de aquí fue cuando Antonio dejó de mirar con buenos ojos a Alemania.


End file.
